


Who Is Jacob's True Love Interest?

by AssassinB



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinB/pseuds/AssassinB
Summary: All Jacob Frye x Readers readers and writers, we have all been trying to make the perfect match for this gang leader who doesn't have the slightest idea on being an assassin. ;) In this story, you are interviewing.Let's relate to what his true love interest is.





	Who Is Jacob's True Love Interest?

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to relate :D

You have seen him all over London. All the streets have been talking about him. You won't lie, but you did have some feelings for this gang leader. You have been chatting with him, along with joining him on a few fights. You even talked a lot with his sister, Evie Frye, and Henry Green. You enjoyed their company. You were not exactly an assassin but a very skilled spy across London. You always wore a long overcoat, mostly out of leather, black leather boots, a nice woman's hat to avoid glaring people in the eye, and your weapons were always nicely concealed. You can say that you were an important part in the assassin's mission. But something has been troubling you. What type of a love interest does the Jacob Frye really have? You decided not to go all out on this and start slow. You went to Henry Green.

Henry was immersed in his studies, you can see how Evie and him are connected. You walk up to Henry. He doesn't budge.

"Mr. Green, can I have a moment of your time?" you say in a pleasant voice, but frown when Henry doesn't budge. You shake your head and sigh.  
"Oh yes Evie, Henry is right here. But he is too busy right now to EVEN LIFT UP HIS BLOODY HEAD!" you stress those words but Henry lifted his head right at the word Evie. You gave him a cross look and raised an eyebrow.   
"You done?" I asked. Henry stood up to straighten himself.  
"My apologies Miss (f/n)," he says, trying to give a small smile to fix the situation.  
"Charmed... I have a question. Who do you think is Jacob's love interest?" you ask in a straight manner. Henry raises an eyebrow and looks down to the side, trying to think of an answer.  
"I think Jacob's love interest is either himself, since he is a narcissist. Or... the rooks?" he started questioning himself.  
"Well he does care about his rooks a lot... and himself... what a shame," you say. Henry shakes his head and shrugs.  
"Why don't you go tell him?" he asks. You look back at him.  
"I want to guess it first and find out at the end," you say. Henry smiles at you.  
"Tell me when he is going to say it," Henry says and goes back to his work. You nod and go to meet the Rooks.  
"Jacob spends a lot of his time with the Rooks, I am sure they know something," you say and make your way to a special pub where the Rooks are gathered.

***

You walk in waving at the Rooks.  
"Oi, it is (y/n)! How are you doing Miss? Care to join us?" the Rook greeted you. You took a seat in the middle of them.  
"Actually, I would like to ask you all a question, if you mind," you say politely. All the Rooks were mumbling in agreement. You take a breath.  
"Who do you think is Jacob's love interest?" you ask. One of the Rooks speak up.  
"Well... I mean he talks a lot about our victories, and is very sweet to the horses. But ever since you came... he did talk quite a bit of you," the man said. You write that down in your notepad. You stand up.  
"Thank you," you say. All the Rooks were saying 'anytime Miss' right when you left. Once outside, you looked at your notepad.

It reads:  
*Himself  
*Rooks  
*Horses  
*You

You were really hoping that "you" were his love interest, but you had to find out yourself. Next stop, Evie.

***

You walk in the train to find her with Henry and some Rooks. You stand in front of her and she looks up.  
"Evie, who do you think is Jacob's love interest?" you say. Evie smirks.  
"That is honestly a hard question. Roth kissed Jacob... so Roth is one, but he is dead. Jacob trusted Pearl a good amount to get suspicious, but she is dead also. Maybe himself since he can't stop being so smug. He does flirt a lot, but not enough to really count it. He does talk a good amount about you though. But there is no way we can find out without asking," Evie says. Just then Jacob walked in the room.

"Hello (Y/N), so what did you guys want to ask me?" Jacob comes and puts an arm around you. You try hard to hide the blush. Maybe he will finally confess his feelings? You looked at Evie as she winked at you. You smiled. You got out of Jacob's arm and he frowned at you. You stood next to the group.  
"Jacob, who is your love interest?" you said. Jacob raised an eyebrow but nodded. You were holding your breath. This might finally be the moment. The moment where everyone's question will be answered. Jacob takes his top hat off and looks at you all smiling. The whole group was puzzled.  
"Well...?" Evie said, trying to understand the situation. Jacob outstretches his hat.  
"This is my love interest. This hat gave me the idea of being a gang leader, coming to London, being an assassin, charm the ladies... and just make me look good," Jacob said staring at the hat. Everyone had a perplexed face, especially mine. Everyone started getting up, mumbling to themselves and leaving the cart. You stood still looking down. After a few seconds, you decided to walk away but was stopped by a hand on your wrist. You turn around to see Jacob smiling.  
"And of course you (Y/n)"

**Author's Note:**

> You probably expected it. Comment your reaction on that last statement. Who do you think is Jacob's true love interest?


End file.
